


That's It?

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, and denial, but there's also, by both the author AND the characters, technically, this is really just me being super bitter about Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: Liam stared at the black screen, the slow rolling white words a blur in his tear-clouded vision. “Wha-” he croaked out, turning his bleary gaze Zayn’s way.Zayn’s own features were clouded with a soul-deep sorrow.“Zayn?” Liam asked, his voice breaking on the singe syllable. “What was—did that…” Liam grasped for words, not quite sure how to put his roaring emotions into coherent thoughts. “Did that really just happen?”
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	That's It?

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](https://lovlieziam.tumblr.com/post/190884672271/30-for-ziam-please-thank-you) on tumblr

Liam stared at the black screen, the slow rolling white words a blur in his tear-clouded vision. “Wha-” he croaked out, turning his bleary gaze Zayn’s way.

Zayn’s own features were clouded with a soul-deep sorrow.

“Zayn?” Liam asked, his voice breaking on the singe syllable. “What was—did that…” Liam grasped for words, not quite sure how to put his roaring emotions into coherent thoughts. “Did that really just happen?”

Zayn shook his head a couple times, still floundering with his own thoughts and emotions. “I-I guess?” Zayn stuttered.

“So that’s _it_?” Liam replied shrilly, his voice much too high and disbelieving for the hush that had fallen over their living room. “It’s _over_?” Liam couldn’t—he couldn’t wrap his _head_ around this. How could they—they just—

“They just killed Tony! They just—Zayn!” Liam spluttered. “He can’t be dead, he’s the best one! After everything he’s done? Everything he’s _sacrificed_!? What about his happy ending?!”

Zayn’s eyebrows drew together as he considered Liam’s words, his own frustration and sorrow on clear display. “I can’t believe this is how they’re ending it,” Zayn breathed. “After all these years of having to put up with unrealistic characterization and bad writing, _this_ is supposed to be our _closure_?”

Zayn turned wide eyes towards Liam as he said, “They didn’t even make any of them friends! They just said ‘here are a bunch of superheroes, they’re all best friends but we don’t have to _prove_ that to you through good plots and on-screen bonding! And guess what? Now half of them are dead! Surprise!’”

Liam felt a disbelieving, slightly hysterical chuckle pass his lips. “A-and!” Liam began. “‘And when we _do_ have them interact, we’re just gonna have them constantly argue and back-stab each other! Y’know, like _friends do._ ’”

Liam watched as Zayn’s own giggle bubbled past his lips, but Liam wasn’t fooled at all. All it took was a few moments of eye contact for their heartbreak to come back in full force.

“What if,” Liam offered, “We both just agreed to ignore, like, half of this movie? Just acknowledge the bits we like, and pretend the rest just…doesn’t exist?”

Zayn let out a huff that sounded suspiciously like a small laugh beside him. “Yeah,” he croaked. “I’m all for anything that includes Tony getting a fucking _break_ , and just being happy for once.”

Liam hummed, more than happy with that thought. “So it’s agreed, then? Any and all future conversations revolving around _Endgame_ includes the very satisfying ending where Tony lives a long, happy life on his and Pepper’s farm with their 17 kids?”

Zayn let out a laugh—half joyful, half still so _sad_ —and nodded. “Yeah. End of Endgame who? I don’t know her.”


End file.
